Tint of Snow
by MakeMeYou
Summary: Death can be a comfort, provide salvation, peace and sleep to many. But we don't remember the ones we loved in the past and everything is forgotten in the afterlife. Death-fic...Slightly AU.
1. Lost in Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku. Enough said.**

**I hope everyone don't mind my attempt at 'abstract/poetic' language...ignoring all grammatical errors here and there...**

**

* * *

**

Everything was so loud...louder than thunder...louder than the heartbeat of millions.

Louder than his scream.

Tears.

Touch.

Try.

I can only smile weakly at his face which was filled with grief and agony. He held me in his arms, my breathing hitting the lower lines. His embrace felt so warm to my cold dying body. Is this what it felt like to love another, even though death did us apart? My mind is so confused...my memories flooding down on me like waterfalls.

"Yuki, don't cry...smile for me...one last time." I just want to see him happy one last time, one final time...that profound affection he harbored behind that one smile. I want to see it. The smile that convinced that the world was pure and clean again.

"Kanata-san..." His voice shook violently and his tears landed on my face like raindrops. One by one.

"Come on Yuki," My voice grew to a mere whisper, I barely had any energy left in me. Yuki's lips quivered slightly as he forced his lips into a smile. I sighed in satisfaction. That was more than enough...

I shot one last look at Takashiro, who was standing in the background watching us from afar. His expression was filled with remorse, but I knew it was not for me.

Everything grew quiet in my mind...quiet like the snow...

"Good bye...Yuki." I can hear him wailing...for my death, for his heart which I had broken again and again.

This is the end. I don't want to face the world again. I would only bring chaos and mayhem to it. My memories had consumed me...Kanata...Reiga...

Yuki...

Who was he?

**

* * *

**

**Yay! for depressing one-shots! Reiga dies in this! o.o But I don't know if they're going to shed any sympathy upon our sexy antagonist in the manga. **

**Haha, anyways this one-shot came straight from one of my dreams. I had plenty ranging from shounen-ai to yaoi dreams for this couple XD Bah, anyways maybe I'll write a full fledged story to this one-shot. Don't know if I can resist the siren's call from my Xbox360 XD but I'll try!**


	2. Apathy for Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku. **

**Sorry for making Yuki such an emo boy...here. But I bet this is his reaction when Kanata dies...o.o he gets all depressed and stuff, ignoring EVERYONE. I bet everyone is going to go "Aw...poor LUKA." Bleh, but I can care less about Opast boy. (Sorry to Luka fans...I have some apathy for this dud here...so beware!) **

**Enjoy part 2 of this depressing journey to self discovery and self embrace! Nah, I'm just kidding. It's a gigantic plot hole which shall never be filled in. **

**=)  
**

* * *

The color of the sky matched the mood Yuki was in. He was gloomy, depressed, remorseful, grievous, anything that was the opposite of joy and content.

Locked in. Isolated. Disconnected.

His eyes stared into space and his breathing slow, but his heart was in mayhem.

Kanata. Was. Gone. Forever. The fact did not settle into Yuki's mind in a tranquil way. It had set off alarms and emotions he was scared to feel, it was as if he was abandoned once again. The world seemed bleak and dark. There was no glimpse of hope.

A female voice would occasionally call out in his mind, _"Luka," _The affection in that voice had moved Yuki, but he felt empty and a bit of apathy for the man he had always depended on. He did not want to feel these emotions anymore; it would only break his heart again. He wish he could split into two and let the one inside him take over, so he may sleep inside her and never wake up to face the cruel world ever again.

A knock erupted from behind the door. Yuki clutched onto his quilt and stared at the gray sky, it was going to cry.

"Yuki! Please! Open up! You have to eat!" Toko was shouting through the door, even though her efforts were in vain, she continued to try to get through to Yuki for a few more minutes before giving up. Yuki closed his eyes and heaved a soft sigh.

Everyone had tried to get Yuki out of his room, but he wouldn't budge out of his state of depression.

They would leave the food in front of his door and let him eat alone.

Little did he know that he was causing turmoil to everyone.

Luka didn't know what to do. Yuki had shut him out right after they had returned back to the Twilight mansion. Nobody was able to offer consoling words to Yuki. They were tired themselves from the long battle against the duras that day. The guardians were simply worn out and completely exhausted, giving in to the temptations of resting and recovering their energy. They just didn't know what to say and they didn't know the fact that Yuki had concealed such deep affections for the older man for this long.

* * *

Yuki's body was exhausted and lacked the necessary nutrients. His stomach growled ferociously, begging to be fed and satisfied. But Yuki didn't give in. He just clutched to his pillow and force his eyes shut and his whole body would indulge into a deep slumber state.

He had nightmares every time. Kanata's death would replay in his dreams over and over. He cried countless times, which had left a damp pillow. He could care less about his tear stained pillow because he would only cry more.

If only Yuki could find salvation and peace of mind…escape reality…impossible.

"Kanata-san…"

Yuki's voice was faint and frail when he called out the name to the open darkness. His closed eyes leaked tears which streamed down his face.

The sky cried with him, heavy raindrops clattered down on the window glass. The cold darkness swept in and consumed everything.

* * *

Why?

Why did Kanata have to die?

Why couldn't light and darkness be together?

Why did he have to love Kanata so dearly?

Why did he have to have to such high hopes that he would be able to save Kanata?

Why?

* * *

_Slowly, Yuki dies away.._

_

* * *

_**Yeah, sooner of later someone is going to bust down Yuki's door and put him out of his misery and it's not going to be me xD. **

**Oh, and thank you to the few readers who read my stories. I'm not the best writer when caught in a lazy slump. I have so much free time, I should be writing my next AU story on this couple...but ah...my brain is not working so well these days. **

**Porn without plot? Fluff without plot? I am conflicted between these two choices xD!  
**


	3. Lace Him With Hopes that are False

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku and the characters that was forcibly placed into this story for my own sadistic pleasure.**

**So...I haven't update this story for a REALLY long time...don't know why, but I wasn't sure what to do write really. **

**Btw, I left the honorfics behind, I didn't add them in because it kind of disrupts the flow.  
**

* * *

"Luka you have to do something, he's not giving in..." Tsumoko said silently as he munched on a cookie.

"What do you suggest I do?" Luka kicked himself off the way he was leaning against.

"I'm sure you can create some illusion. He wants to see that man, you can deceive him and lure him out by pretending to be him." Shusei joined in.

Luka nodded and considered this, deep inside he felt a bit hurt. Showing full compassion for Yuki didn't work at all. He loved Kanata for a longer time, the current Yuki that is. It was the cruel wheel of fate that made them collapse together.

"But isn't that unfair to Luka?" Toko interjected, she threw Luka a worried glance.

Luka closed his eyes, if it was Yuki's happiness, he was willing to do anything just to revive his smile. He opened his eyes, his goal was set. He didn't care what he did, he just want Yuki to be alive again. Illusion, was it?

"Sounds good," Luka finally said.

* * *

Luka knocked on the door, as expected, he received no response. He frowned and sighed. Although he was no master in creating illusions, he remembered time when Elegy did it. She showed him a trick when he was with the Opasts. Although he knew the trick to it, Elegy was a master in creating illusions to stir doubt and fear into the heart.

Yuki was weak at the moment, so he wouldn't be able to differentiate what was real and fake. Luka pressed into the door a bit deeper and the door creaked as it opened.

Luka closed his eyes and an image of Kanata crept into his mind, the illusion would begin.

"K-Kanata? Am I hallucinating?" It was working. Luka smiled when he finally heard the liveliness in his beloved's voice. He stepped forward, allowing the mutual invitation to swallow him in. But he stood and gaped at the horror. Yuki looked hollow, deathly and on the edge of death's door. His lips chapped and dry as a sun-dried raisin, his eyes swollen and hollow. He immediately abandoned his cover and ran over to Yuki's side.

"Luka!" Yuki quickly shriveled up, he grabbed onto the white blankets.

"Yuki, please, forget that man!" Luka grabbed hold of Yuki's frail shoulders. He was slowly losing his patience and calmness when he saw how damaged Yuki was. Inside, he felt very selfish, deep down inside he despised the current Yuki whenever he desired the man who betrayed him. He desired the old Yuki, the Yuki that loved him and he loved her. Their love was mutual and even in the face of death, Yuki loved him and not some other man.

"I can't Luka...I'm sorry...I can never be the old Yuki that you loved...I can never forget Kanata, he's so dear to me..." Right then and there, Yuki fainted. Luka quickly lifted Yuki off the bed and ran out of the room.

* * *

"How's Yuki?" The Zweilts asked all at once when they caught sight of Luka exiting the infirmary room.

"He fainted, from dehydration and hunger." Luka said.

"Thank goodness, you saved him on time," Toko said and folded her hands in a praying position.

"This can't keep going on..." Shusei said.

"What do you suggest we should do?" Hotsuma asked.

"I don't know...perhaps staying here isn't healthy for him. But going back to square one isn't going to be great either." Shusei sighed.

"We shall worry about that later," Tachibana said. "Right now, we should focus on recovering and planning for the future. Luka will look after Yuki."

Everyone tried to digest Tachibana's reassuring words, but they felt like throwing them up instead. However, they knew better.

* * *

"Kanata...please...come back..." Yuki began to cry out. Luka brushed the teardrops away, how can he leave his beloved alone with this agony?

"Yuki, I'm right here..." Luka laced his fingers in between Yuki's.

Yuki's face lightened up a bit, his lips curled into a cordial smile. "Kanata, I miss you..."

How long can Luka take? But he forgot about his own anguish when Yuki held onto his hand even tighter. His mood mellowed and he ran a hand through Yuki's hair. He missed the long strands, but the short and soft texture would do.

"I'll always be here Yuki. I..." Luka began, but couldn't find himself finishing the sentence.

"Will you forgive me?" Yuki asked with a sorrowful expression. His eyes were nailed shut, but they were quivering.

"...Yes, Yuki I already forgave you...I want you to be happy...even without me." Luka felt wicked, he fed Yuki words of deception. But he knew if Kanata really loved Yuki, he would forgive him. It didn't matter, Yuki needed to move on.

"I wish we can stay together forever Kanata," Yuki smiled again.

"I love you Yuki," Luka lifted the fragile hand up to his lips and gave it a gentle peck. Although it was an affectionate moment, Luka was hurt deeply.

The wound was bleeding deeply.

* * *

**Oh, man nonsensical stuff. I'm just bashing the joint. **

**Anyways, this is the end to the tragedy. I'm leaving this as a completed piece.  
**

**And no...I have not read the recent chapters of Uraboku, so I have no idea what's going on beyond what the anime has showed me.  
**

**Time to write kinky shit...featuring KanataxYuki lol...  
**


End file.
